


Marshmallow #02: Horizon

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Mini Marshmallows [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: Gatomon & Kari / Tailmon & Hikari
Relationships: Tailmon | Gatomon & Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya
Series: Mini Marshmallows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640899
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Marshmallow #02: Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (Word): Horizon. (100 words)
> 
> Dedicated to my friends at the Digimon Tumblr Discord. <3

Gatomon opened her eyes when the sun appeared that morning in the Digital World. It was surprisingly comfortable to sleep on the top of a whale, especially feeling the warmth of her human partner snoozing peacefully at her side.

She stood on her feet for a view of the horizon, watching the dark sky slowly find its light with the sunrise. Then, she went back to her partner to nuzzle beside her.

"Hmm? Gatomon?"

Gatomon kept her eyes closed and felt Kari fall back to sleep, but she curled her lips into a smile, grateful that she found her light.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your patience. Things are a lot better for me lately so I've been able to to write a whole lot more.
> 
> More coming soon! It has been way too long.


End file.
